The present invention relates to the field of inductors, and particularly, to series parallel inductors having a high quality factor and a high inductance density built on a base material such as a semiconductor material.
In the semiconductor industry, digital and analog circuits, including complex microprocessors have been successfully implemented in semiconductor integrated circuits. Such integrated circuits may typically include active devices such as, for example, field effect transistors, and passive devices such as, for example, resistors, capacitors and inductors.
It is desirable to have an inductor with a high quality factor Q and a high inductance density. However, it is difficult to obtain a high quality factor Q while also maintaining a high inductance density. In conventional designs, the quality factor Q or inductance density usually is less than desirable.